Sheriff
Sheriff You were a big fish in a small pond--a small-town sheriff dealing with petty crimes and angry neighbors. Or perhaps you were an overworked figurehead--a Captain of the town guard caught between a large populace and a clueless City Council. Either way, you are familiar with baser instincts and the bureaucracies needed to contain them. Skill Proficiencies Intelligence (Investigation), Wisdom (Insight) Tool Proficiencies Jailer'sTools (Locks, Manacles, chains and other restraints, and the tools needed to maintain them), Vehicles (Land) Equipment (2) Locks, Manacles, Magnifying Glass, Spyglass, Signet Ring, Sealing Wax, small Notebook, Quill, Ink, Common clothes, Deck of cards, Leather pouch with 10 gp Feature Cut the Crap You know how things get done in town governments. Often it's as simple as divining which palms get greased, who's ego gets stroked, or who to intimidate or ignore. Town guards feel comfortable dealing with you, and will often feed you info or let things slide. Suggested Characteristics Used to being in charge, you often find it difficult to stand back and let others make decisions. Dealing with thieves and bullies is especially trying--almost to the point of distraction. Your inclination to study people and figure them out can put you at odds with others who keep to themselves. Personality Trait 1 The common folk respond well to a catchy phrase. I'm always trying to find ones to explain a situation. 2 I feel more comfortable around the tools of my trade than around other people--my gear is always immaculately maintained. 3 A ready smile and quick laugh do more to disarm a situation than a scowl and a sword. 4 I'm completely unaware of how openly and intensely I study people sometimes. 5 You can often hear important things during a game of cards--I try and start a game whenever I can. 6 Most folks are rotten to the core--no sense in pretending otherwise. 7 I swear that someone I've jailed in the past is after revenge. 8 I've seen it all--nothing worries me too much. Ideal 1 Strict: Rules exist for a reason: I strive to show how important that is. (Lawful) 2 Protector: People need to be protected from the evils of this world, and I'm the one to do it. (Good) 3 Relaxed: Who cares how it happens as long as it gets done. (Chaos) 4 Seeker: I believe there is a pure truth to be uncovered in every situation. (Unaligned) 5 Touchy: Anyone who crosses me pays with their life. (Evil) 6 Uniter: I know I can bring good people together where I go--as a group we can excel. (Good) Bond 1 I secretly cherish a scrap of cloth that belonged to my dead spouse. 2 My work defines me--I'm nothing without a mystery to solve. 3 I keep a horrible scar hidden from view--but I'll never forget how I got it. 4 In my youth I wronged someone--I hope to someday pay them back. 5 Having witnessed a terrible crime, it drives me prevent similar acts. 6 I couldn't do what I do alone. My companions always have my help. Flaw 1 I have a deep mistrust for races other than my own. 2 Exerting control over others gives me pleasure. 3 I have a hard time accepting that I'm wrong. 4 It would hard for me to make through a day without drinking. 5 I tend to get too rough with prisoners. 6 I hate people who come whining for help when I think they should be able to help themselves. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=8&catid=1#ixzz3eyiODsfi